<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Penny Dreadful (Oneshots) by AilenChioRochy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25618054">Penny Dreadful (Oneshots)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AilenChioRochy/pseuds/AilenChioRochy'>AilenChioRochy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Penny Dreadful (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:35:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,384</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25618054</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AilenChioRochy/pseuds/AilenChioRochy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>La serie creada por John Logan y producida por Showtime, Penny Dreadful. Mezcla las historias de Drácula, Frankenstein y El Hombre Lobo, entre otras, para darnos una historia en la Londres de la reina Victoria que atrapa y enamora.</p><p>Pareja principal de mis fics: Caliban The Creature/Victor Frankenstein (Calinstein)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Victor Frankenstein/Frankenstein's Creature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Cuando las rosas sangran</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La primera vez que <em>lo vio</em>, contaba con solo 18 años. Su tío lo había arrastrado a una de las tantas reuniones que los grandes señores de Ginevra tenían cada tanto. <em>El joven hombre</em> tenía un porte digno de un príncipe, elegante, refinado y gentil, nada que envidiar de los otros hombres mayores del lugar. <em>Era alto, de complexión grande, piel del color de la crema, el cabello largo hasta los hombros poseía el color de la noche, atado con un fino moño de terciopelo rojo al igual que sus finos y tentativos labios.</em> Pero lo que llamo su atención fueron <em>los ojos</em>. Víctor nunca vio ojos así ni antes ni después: <em>un tono de la más pura miel</em>, tanto que al darle la luz se volvía el arcoíris encerrado en los orbes del rostro y causando al instante de mirarlos, una increíble sensación de paz.</p><p>Ese primer encuentro no fue muy prolongado, solo intercambiaron un cordial saludo (aunque Víctor tartamudeo un poco al verlo), una sonrisa (que casi le para el corazón, de lo cálida y luminosa) y un quedo saludo de despedida, que dejo al joven Frankenstein con las ganas de haber entablado una conversación. Afortunadamente, se reencontraron unos meses después.</p><p>Víctor regresaba del primer semestre de estudios y justo al entrar a su casa, <em>él </em>estaba allí. Y cabe destacar que eso logra que el aspirante a doctor casi se desmayara. Esa vez, mantuvieron una conversación larga y un momento ameno. Descubrieron las cosas que tenían en común, debatiendo sus puntos de vista al respecto, y las diferencias les daban una oportunidad única de saber más del otro. Esa noche, después de la cena compartida y la partida del <em>joven de ojos miel</em>, Víctor se durmió con una bella sonrisa pintada en su apacible rostro.</p><p>El tercer encuentro fue en la Opera. Ambos se habían escapado de sus deberes para devorar esa exquisita obra de Shakespeare, de la que ambos eran aficionados. Fue al termino de esta, durante el regreso a casa, que Víctor junto valor y lo beso, siendo correspondido encantado por <em>el otro</em>.</p><p>Su romance después fue un cuento de hadas. O por lo menos para ellos, que lo mantenían en secreto. Siempre se veían debajo del manzano más alejado de sus casas y, a su sombra, charlaban y se besaban sin miedo a represalias. Pero como la vida no es siempre de color rosa, la desgracia los alcanzo al poco tiempo.</p><p>El padre de <em>su amado</em>, requería que su hijo fuera a un viaje para ganar el favor de un importante magnate y <em>él</em> debía ir sí o sí. La separación fue linda, pero algo triste, sin llegar a ser seca. El último gesto que Víctor obtuvo fue una <em>rosa</em> y las últimas palabras fueron una promesa que jamás se vería cumplida<em>: "Volveré por ti".</em></p><p>Paso un año antes de que Víctor recibiera noticias suyas y, para entonces ya tenía su título ansiado y emprendía el viaje a su destino lejos de casa. El día se vislumbraba nublado y avecinaba tormentas fuertes, ideal para las malas noticias. El corazón del recién graduado estaba hecho girones, ansioso y con un peso encima que no lograba entender. Cuando le entregaron la carta, debió preverlo ya que el mensajero estaba más pálido que la cera. Con las manos temblando incontrolablemente, Víctor abrió el sobre y extrajo la carta leyéndola en el acto, y conteniendo la respiración. A medida que avanzaba, absorbiendo las palabras, su respiración fallo, tuvo que releer varias veces antes de que las lágrimas salieran como torrente de sus vacíos ojos celestes. Porque con esa carta, su espíritu se congelo, su alma lo abandono finalmente y su corazón dejo de latir.</p><p>Transcurrieron algunos años, cuando la esperanza regreso al atormentado Víctor. Tiempo en que su obsesión lo llevo a experimentar con materia prima. Fue durante una de sus 'recolecciones' donde encontró el cuerpo <em>del</em> <em>hombre que lo había enamorado</em>. Está de más decir, que en cuanto pudo ponerle las manos encima se esmeró para reconstruirlo. Y bien que lo logro: órganos de este, miembros de aquel. Y el toque final, que termino con la reconstrucción, fue el cerebro. Le costó en <em>hacerlo despertar</em>, pero lo consiguió a pesar de la tardanza... Y al instante comprendió su error.</p><p>Los gritos agónicos de <em>su amado</em> lo aterraron. Sus <em>dorados y hermosos ojos</em> ya no hablaban de poesía romántica sino de puro horror y la angustia que se percibía dañaba el corazón de Víctor. <em>Sus labios dulces y finos</em>, ahora de un negro enfermizo, se contraían en un suplicio ajeno a Víctor, pero palpable. <em>Su figura, su piel, sus manos perdieron la suavidad y el color</em> para pasar a ser áspera y pálida en extremo. El joven de ojos cielo, no pudo aguantar mucho y se escapó de esa visión infernal. <em>La criatura</em> trato de retenerlo, pero Víctor logro zafarse y se escondió en la otra habitación y, a través de un pequeño agujero, vio como el cuerpo de <em>su amado</em> era poseído por una bestia agonizante. Y el llanto no se hizo esperar, largo y tendido, aprovechando el desmayo del otro para descargarse por la nueva pérdida de <em>su otra mitad</em>.</p><p>Cuando logro calmarse entro al cuarto donde estaba <em>su creación</em>. Lo limpio, lo vistió y lo dejo en el camastro del improvisado laboratorio. Suspiro entristecido y, dejando un beso en su frente, se despidió para siempre de <em>Sebastian Murdoll</em> y huir de la bestia que tomó posesión de su cuerpo con el alma nuevamente rota y la esperanza extinta ya. Sabiendo que nunca podría <em>esa criatura</em> recordarlo si no conservaba <em>memorias de una vida anterior</em>.</p><p>Al llegar al límite de la ciudad, Víctor dejo caer la rosa que, aun después de tanto tiempo, seguía conservando.</p><p>—Si tan solo hubiera dejado tu cerebro... tal vez me habrías reconocido. —Alzo la mirada del suelo —. Pero valió la pena ver una vez más tus hermosos ojos. —Esa deforme <em>criatura</em> tenía el arma más poderosa en sus manos, <em>esos ojos que lograban doblegarlo con solo una mirada</em>.</p><p>El viento arrastra la marchita y sucia rosa, las lágrimas saladas y una gota de sangre.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. índice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>1) <b>Cuando las rosas sangran</b></p><p>Caliban contó su versión del abandono de su creador. Es hora de conocer la de Víctor.</p>
<hr/><p>2) <b><span class="u">Pecado, dulce pecado</span></b></p><p>-Dime entonces ¿Qué fue lo que paso por tu cabeza? -le exigió enfadado.</p><p>-Quieres la verdad, tu estas seguro de que quieres conocer algo tan obsceno. -De pronto los papeles se invirtieron. Víctor, sacando fuerzas de no sabía dónde, puso a la criatura contra la pared y su cuerpo. Decir que este se encontraba estupefacto, sería poco, tanto le sorprendió que se dejó hacer, mientras un calorcito nunca antes sentido empezaba a invadirlo-. Estaba maravillado por tu fuerza titánica. Me excito ver tu monstruosa belleza, la increíble criatura que me perseguía en sueños no te llegaba ni a los talones. Y me enamore... -Víctor lo miró directamente a los ojos, acercando sus cuerpos mucho más de lo que ya estaban, y con su mano izquierda estimulaba el miembro de su 'hijo'.</p><p>
  <em>La creación a retornado a su creador, el pecado se cierne en ambos y los consume.</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>3) <b><span class="u">Las dos caras de la misma moneda</span></b></p><p>Caliban se lo había dicho, eran las dos caras de la misma moneda. Tan parecidos y tan diferentes a la vez ¿qué es lo que oculta el joven doctor Víctor Frankenstein?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Pecado, dulce pecado</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>No le importaba si en ese momento lo hubieran llamado obsceno y depravado. Realmente sentía un perverso placer como si fuera un vulgar y desquiciado hombre. Pero es que, de verdad, acababa de ver morir al joven Proteo y, aun así, sentía la libido inundar su cuerpo.</p><p>—Tú primogénito regreso, padre. —le escupió la criatura con un odio cordial y una voz grave como tempestad.</p><p>Estaba mal si pensaba que esa voz sonaba demasiado sensual y melodiosa, como si fuera extraída del mismo ángel caído. Si, definitivamente, y seguramente, algo andaba muy mal con él, si pensaba que su primer experimento era tan hermoso como el pecado mismo, con ese pelo rebelde cayendo como cascadas de negras aguas sobre el rostro de marfil.</p><p>No pudo contener sus nervios, ni sus temblores. Estaba excitado, no podía negarlo <em>¿Qué clase de enfermo era?</em> No lo miro mucho a los ojos, temía que el otro descubriera que tan sucio era y que tan podrida estaba su alma <em>¿Acaso no se lo dijeron sus hermanos mayores? ¿Acaso alguien podría aceptarlo sabiendo sus mórbidos sentimientos e instintos?</em> Lo dudaba, no tenía confianza en ello gracias al desprecio de sus hermanos y padre. No, mejor que su criatura lo detestase por su abandono que por su libido impúdico. Le aterraba saber de lo que sería capaz si llegara a salir a flote su lado más oscuro.</p><p>Y pareció funcionar, el otro se tragaba el teatrito. O eso fue hasta que se le acerco demasiado, al no obtener respuesta de su creador. Víctor parpadeo rápidamente, saliendo de sus insanos y muy obscenos deseos sexuales, para prestar atención a su creación.</p><p>—¿Eh?</p><p>—¿No son estos los ojos a los que miraste una vez? —repitió la pregunta, lenta y pausadamente.</p><p><em>¡Oh, Dios en el cual no creo!</em> ¡El desgraciado tenía una voz tan exquisita! Rica en pronunciación y con un acento marcado que le daba un aire de filósofo. Le perturbaba de sobremanera, lo lírica y sugerente que sonaba, como si la voz danzara con el aire de forma romántica <em>¡Que María lo amparase o dejaría que el pecado lo tragara!</em> El monstruo se le acerco más y, con la mano ensangrentada, le toco todo su rostro manchándolo en el proceso.</p><p>—Oye como sangra...</p><p>Y le recordó ese día, cuando despertó entre los muertos. La criatura narro los hechos como él los había interpretado. Su lengua fluida y cultivada sin duda alguna era una melodía que el joven doctor podría escuchar con deleite por el resto de sus días. Entonces, Víctor recordó el pecaminoso placer al ver su trabajo exitoso, despertando en él un sentimiento que no podía expresar con simples palabras.</p><p>—Una abominación.</p><p>Y entonces, Víctor gimió. Pero no precisamente de asco o rechazo y el otro hombre frente a él lo noto cortando su relato en el acto.</p><p>&lt; ¿<em>Acaso paso lo que creo que paso? ¿Es posible que este, mi creador, se encuentre excitado? ¿Y por... mí?&gt;</em> fueron los confundidos pensamientos de la criatura.</p><p>—¿A qué se debe el gemido, Frankenstein? —Lo miro fijamente a los ojos, acercándose de forma casi imposible, cercándolo con sus fuertes brazos—. Acaso no fue eso lo que pensaste de mi ¿eh?</p><p>Y esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, lo máximo que el pobre Víctor estaba dispuesto a soportar.</p><p>—No, no pensé que lo fueras.</p><p>—Dime entonces ¿Qué fue lo que paso por tu cabeza? —le exigió enfadado.</p><p>—Quieres la verdad, tu estas seguro de que quieres conocer algo tan obsceno. —De pronto los papeles se invirtieron. Víctor, sacando fuerzas de no sabía dónde, puso a la criatura contra la pared y su cuerpo. Decir que este se encontraba estupefacto, sería poco, tanto le sorprendió que se dejó hacer, mientras un calorcito nunca antes sentido empezaba a invadirlo—. Estaba maravillado por tu fuerza titánica. Me excito ver tu monstruosa belleza, la increíble criatura que me perseguía en sueños no te llegaba ni a los talones. Y me enamore... —Víctor lo miro directamente a los ojos, acercando sus cuerpos mucho más de lo que ya estaban, y con su mano izquierda estimulaba el miembro de su '<em>hijo</em>'.</p><p>—¿Qué crees que ha... ¡Ah! —suspiro el hombre de cabellos negros, sintiendo el inconfundible deseo surgir.</p><p>—Eres mío —remarco el doctor—, puedo hacer contigo lo que yo desee... —tomo una de las manos grandes del otro y la coloco sobre su propio miembro ya despierto—. Y tú, hermoso mío, no tienes de otra que obedecerme.</p><p>Los ojos llenos de lujuria y nulos de cordura del joven de ojos celestes, sorprendió y extasió a la criatura en sobremanera.</p><p>—Mi nombre es Caliban, ahora.</p><p>—¡Un nombre apropiado! Después de todo no puedes llamarte '<em>criatura</em>' para siempre ¿o sí? —Sonrió con un pequeño dejo de ternura y acarició al rostro ajeno con suma delicadeza— ¡Hay de mí, Caliban! ¿Cómo es que puedes volverme loco sin siquiera proponértelo?</p><p>—¿Debo asumir que es mi culpa? —dijo divertido.</p><p>—Claro que no, tonto. —le respondió con una sonrisa— No debí hacerte movido por la lujuria...</p><p>—Así que fue ese el motor definitivo ¿eh? —le miro de forma picara.</p><p>—Gracioso ¿verdad?</p><p>—Para nada. —Caliban tomo a Víctor de las caderas y lo abrazo—. Ya no te odio...</p><p>—Me alegra oírlo... aunque me termine de condenar por esto. —Y le sonrió para recostarse en el amplio pecho y escuchar el latir de su corazón.</p><p>—Y... ¿ahora qué?</p><p>—Ahora... solo déjanos una oportunidad.</p><p>Caliban no contesto, lo beso directamente. Estaba seguro de que Víctor tenía muchos miedos arraigados en su interior y que les esperaba una larga caminata... pero lo intentarían. Después de todo ¿Quién mejor que el otro para sentirse completos?</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Las dos caras de la misma moneda</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Sentimientos</span>
</p><p>
  <em>Había aprovechado que la criatura no lo miraba, sentado dándole la espalda. Saco el arma y lo apunto, respiro hondo como el sr. Chandler le enseño y estaba dispuesto a dispararle...</em>
</p><p>—Está en mi alma. —se sorprendió al escucharle—. Una vez pensé que si fuera como el resto de los hombres sería feliz y seria amado. La maldad ha crecido, ya ves, de afuera hacia dentro. Y este rostro destrozado simplemente refleja la abominación que habita en mi corazón. Oh, mi Creador, por qué ¿Por qué no me creaste de acero y piedra? ¿Por qué permitiste que tuviera sentimientos?</p><p><em>Y baje un poco el brazo. Recordé que, hacia un tiempo, yo había pronunciado esas mismas palabras. Con el dolor palpable y la silenciosa furia con la que Caliban las decía ahora ¿y cómo no dejar correr la solitaria lagrima? Los recuerdos de mi infancia, apretujándose en mi memoria y torturándome, seco la lagrima de mis ojos celestes idénticos a los de mi progenitora. Recuerdo a mi madre, mi dulce y amada madre, Caroline, tratando en vano de detener mi llanto tras las crueles y duras palabras de mi padre. Siempre fui el más delgado, el menos atlético, el debilucho, el raro. Y eso enfurecía a mi padre, que esperaba de su tercer hijo más de lo que esperaba del cuarto. Mis hermanos mayores, por otro lado, solo creían que era un estorbo. Ellos y mi hermano menor solían usarme como saco de patatas, golpeándome para perfeccionar sus técnicas o simplemente para divertirse, algunas veces incentivados por nuestro padre, para según él &lt;</em>hacerme fuerte<em>&gt;.</em></p><p>—Prefiero ser el cadáver que era que el hombre que soy. —Caliban respiro tranquilo, haciendo una pequeña pausa antes de continuar—. Adelante. Aprieta el gatillo. Sería una bendición. —y cerro sus ojos, esperando el impacto.</p><p>Uno que nunca llego <em>¿Y cómo podría después de esta revelación?</em></p><p>
  <em>No podía hacerlo, no ahora que veía tan claro la similitud entre ambos. No ahora que comprendía las palabras que Caliban le dijese cuando Proteo murió. No ahora que el significado de estas nuevas palabras, le inundaban el corazón con ternura. Le desestabilizaron, de eso sin duda ¿Su madre se habrá sentido así cuando él, pequeño y lloroso, le pidió un escape a su dolor? Seguramente que sí, ahora debía aceptar la sabiduría de la mujer ¿Qué habría sido de él si su madre no le hubiera regalado ese perro que lo animo en sus días más oscuros? Y se decidió, le daría a Caliban una tabla de salvación con la esperanza de que esta vez representara un alivio por lo menos para uno de ellos.</em>
</p><p>Bajo el brazo por completo, aun con la lágrima resbalando por su mejilla, se fue acercando lentamente para salir de la espalda del hombre de ojos dorados y coloco su mano en el hombro ajeno.</p><p>Caliban le miro directo a los ojos y se sorprendió de ver comprensión y ternura en ellos. A Víctor le temblaba el labio, como si quisiera sonreírle, pero temiese que él lo tomara por loco. Y ese gesto, la mano de su creador en su hombro, lo hizo sentir mareado y ¿feliz? No lo entendía, pero le agrado ver al joven doctor sin el desprecio habitual. Noto unas lágrimas saliendo de la comisura de sus ojos y estaba por decir algo cuando unos golpes en la puerta lo interrumpieron.</p><p>—¡¿Doctor!? —la voz del tercero se escuchaba quebrada y Víctor no tuvo de otra que ir a su encuentro.</p><p>—Quédate aquí. —Y fue al encuentro del intruso. Que viene en un mal momento, por cierto. Rápidamente seco sus lágrimas, apartando el recuerdo de las palabras hirientes de su padre tras el aniversario de muerte de su madre.</p><p>El sr. Chadler lo esperaba en la entrada a su departamento y parecía a punto de derrumbarse.</p><p>—Lo necesito.</p><p>*******</p><p>
  <em>Estaba agotado, pero no pensaba dar marcha atrás. Ya tenía el cuerpo en la mesa y le había contado a Caliban de que iba todo aquello, incluso le dijo quién era la mujer y como murió. Y al contrario de lo que hubiera pensado antes, Caliban le agradeció profundamente el gesto. Irónico ¿verdad?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Le mostro a su criatura el cuerpo de la que sería su mujer. Y precedió a cortar, a modificar y a hacer los menesteres pertinentes. Caliban estaba a su lado, de vez en cuando le pasaba algún utensilio o le limpiaba el sudor de la frente. No estorbaba para nada, es más, a Víctor le gusto tenerlo al lado viendo como trabajaba.</em>
</p><p>Y vaya que Caliban lo miraba. Estaba absorto de felicidad. No podía creer que el joven lloroso y tembloroso al que había acorralado en tantas ocasiones, estuviera manipulando el cuerpo muerto como si fuera un pianista tocando su obra maestra. La delicadeza y destreza de Víctor maravillaron al de ojos dorados, la precisión y dedicación que el doctor ponía en su trabajo le daba un semblante serio pero relajado, casi como si soñara despierto. Y tuvo que admitir que el doctor era muy bello, a pesar de ese aire de densa pesadumbre que lo rodeaba la mayor parte del tiempo.</p><p>—¿Por qué tu nunca te has casado? ¿Planeas hacerlo alguna vez?</p><p>La inocente y curiosa pregunta detuvo en seco al cirujano. La cara perdió color, las manos temblaron y los ojos se abrieron exorbitantes al voltear a verlo. Lo cual extraño a Caliban, pues pensaba que en algún momento su creador también tendría que unir su vida a la de alguna joven.</p><p>
  <em>¡Mierda, mierda! ¿Y ahora que le contesto? ¿Qué carajo lo impulso a preguntar semejante cosa? Aunque era lo más natural del mundo, él difería de ello como de tantas otras cosas.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—No, no me interesa en lo más mínimo. —y volvió a su trabajo con la esperanza que al otro no le importara la respuesta.</em>
</p><p>Pero Caliban quería conocer a Víctor, ver si podían llevarse bien, después de todo le daría lo que él deseaba.</p><p>—Pero debes estar interesado en enamorarte ¿no? —dudo un poco al hacer la pregunta. Y rápidamente vio la reacción del hombre de ojos celestes. Si a Caliban le hubieran dicho que el rostro humano podía tornarse de color rojo, no lo habría creído, pero en esos momentos se deleitaba con el sonrojo del más joven—. Vamos, vamos, Creador... ¿Por qué tanto pudor? —rio juguetón.</p><p>—Cállate. Y déjame trabajar... —le miro enojado haciendo una mueca que dio ternura a su interlocutor.</p><p>
  <em>¿Cómo se atrevía el condenado a meterse así en su vida personal? Aunque no le molestaba del todo, era frustrante no poder decir lo que de verdad le pasaba por la cabeza... o los pantalones.</em>
</p><p>Caliban quería una respuesta y acercándose sin que el otro lo notara, le tomo la muñeca que estaba dejando el pequeño cuchillo con una mano y con la otra lo volteo y acorralo contra la pared. Todo con una semi sonrisa y los ojos brillándoles divertidos y traviesos.</p><p>—¡Hey! —se quejó Víctor también divertido por la situación— Esto ya es acoso...</p><p>—Puede que sí, si me respondes te dejo ir... Ja ja</p><p>—¿Y a ti que más te da la respuesta? Chismoso, ji ji ji</p><p>—Vamos, estás haciendo a mi novia ¿acaso no puedo saber quién es la joven que invade los pensamientos de mi Creador? —la mirada triste que le devolvió Víctor consiguió que lo soltara de la muñeca para tomar su mano— ¿Víctor? —le dijo preocupado.</p><p>—Yo no soy como la mayoría de la gente, Caliban. Y como mi padre solía decirme, mi sexualidad solo empeora el panorama.</p><p>—¿No estas interesado en mujeres? —Caliban le volvió a sonreír, mostrándole que no le molestaba en absoluto ese hecho.</p><p>Víctor le devolvió la sonrisa, tranquilo al ver que no era juzgado. Decidió contarle sobre su secreto, mientras retomaba su trabajo el cual ya casi terminaba.</p><p>—Cuando era un niño de siete años, bese en la boca al hijo del mejor amigo de mi padre, Henry. Desde entonces supe que no quería casarme con una mujer, que lo que quería es encontrar un hombre con el que pudiera sentirme completo. —Caliban le escuchaba con atención, maravillado como los ojos cobraban brillo y las manos tapaban, finalmente, el cuerpo de la mujer.</p><p>Ambos caminaron al lavado donde Víctor se limpió la suciedad, dejo su delantal y se cambió la camisa. Momento que Caliban disfruto, siendo sinceros. La piel rosada y con leves marcas lucia tentadora, Víctor era delgado eso Caliban ya lo sabía, pero verlo era otro asunto. Sus finas caderas tentaban a tomarlas tanto como la piel llamaba al pecado, Caliban se sorprendió de sus pensamientos, pero los acepto viendo que no ganaría nada negándolos. Se relamió los labios sintiéndose deseoso de saborear esa piel.</p><p>—Cuando llego la adolescencia sabía que tenía que mantener mis gustos en secreto, así que el primer amor fue estresante. — El joven doctor volteo a ver a su creación, sorprendiéndose al verlo devorarlo con los ojos— ¿Caliban?</p><p>—Víctor... —gimió suave, se adelantó unos pasos y, tomando al otro de esas tentadoras caderas, lo beso apasionadamente.</p><p>El joven doctor se derritió entre los brazos de Caliban y se dejó llevar. Hacía años que no estaba con nadie, durante su adolescencia tuvo dos romances y en su adultez solo uno. Y de eso hacía dos largos y solitarios años. Los labios de Caliban eran inexpertos y algo bruscos, pero le gustaba su tacto y su sabor. Y si bien era algo nuevo para el de cabellos negros, Víctor estaba dispuesto a enseñarle el amor entre hombres.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Placeres carnales</span>
</p><p>
  <em>Tuve que separarme de Caliban un momento para tomar aire y aprovechar tomarlo de la mano y conducirlo al lecho donde lo hice sentar. Los ojos dorados no se despegaban de mi cuerpo, mirando anhelante y a la espera del próximo movimiento. Y aprovechando la atención, desabroche mi camisa y la deje caer desde los hombros, causando un suspiro en mi espectador.</em>
</p><p>—Me gusta ver que reaccionas positivamente, —la mirada delicada de Víctor cambio de forma brusca a una hambrienta—, veamos qué otras reacciones puedo sacarte y que tan lejos llegamos.</p><p>
  <em>Me senté en el regazo de Caliban, con las piernas a cada lado, desabrochando lentamente la camisa de dormir que él usaba y ante su mirada maravillada. Le encantaba ver despertar el deseo en esos dorados ojos, él mismo no podía creer que pudiera disfrutar de su criatura ¿¡Pero qué demonios, le encantaba!? Y podía paladar lo que vendría.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Tienes la piel más suave de lo que aparenta... —comente quitándole la camisa y acariciando a mi antojo, el pecho ajeno—. Aun conservas los puntos unidos a la piel que cicatrizo... —acerqué mi rostro al hombro donde estaban los puntos y los lamí goloso. Y Caliban gimió sorprendido— Delicioso— y me relamí los labios provocándole un tembloroso jadeo.</em>
</p><p>—Víctor jamás te habría imaginado así, debo admitir que me sorprende en gran medida de la misma manera que me fascina.</p><p>Caliban rodeo las caderas suaves y tentadoras del joven doctor, volvieron a besarse mientras las manos recorrían la espalda del otro y el calor se amontonaba en la parte baja de sus cuerpos. En eso, Caliban toma a su creador y lo recuesta con cuidado en la cama, cercándolo con su cuerpo y lamiendo la piel híper sensible del cuello de su creador, que gemía gustoso por la atención que recibía. Víctor gozaba de la lengua curiosa del hombre de cabellos negros, sintiendo las cosquillas que provocaban sobre sus desnudos hombros. Con sus manos dibujaba círculos en la amplia espalda, acariciando los puntos que él mismo cosió hacía meses atrás.</p><p>—¡Ah! C-Caliban —dijo entrecortado al sentir la gruesa mano del otro acariciar su miembro semi despierto por sobre la ropa— ¡Caliban! ¡Aahhh...!!! —gimió de forma gatuna cuando el de ojos dorados se restregó contra él.</p><p>—Hueles bien, Víctor. Me gusta los sonidos que dejas escapar... —su voz sonó algo ronca mientras sus pupilas empezaban a dilatarse. Acto seguido se incorporó para ver el rostro sonrojado del hombre bajo suyo y se deslizo fuera de la cama para quitarle las botas y el resto de la ropa.</p><p>A Caliban le gustaba la ropa de Víctor, pero en esos momentos quería deshacerse de ella a como fuera lugar. Y no le llevo mucho tiempo quitársela, puesto que el joven doctor ya se había desabrochado la mayor parte. Con delicadeza, tiro de los pantalones jalando con ellos la ropa interior en el proceso. Las empujo lejos sin fijarse por donde caería pues la visión del cuerpo desnudo del otro lo distrajo agradablemente. El miembro de Víctor se alzó orgulloso y libre ya de su prisión para conseguir un respingo de la criatura que se lamio los labios, ansioso. Y, apresurándose a volver a esos labios tan exquisitos, se quitó sus propias prendas mandándolas lejos y volviéndose a subir a la cama, apoyando sus manos a los lados de las caderas del hombre de ojos celestes.</p><p><em>Pude sentir sus labios recorrer mi torso, jugar con mis tetillas y escalar por mi cuello hasta llegar a mis labios y devorarlos con gula, empujando la poca cordura que aun poseía ¡Por todo lo sagrado! ¡¿Dónde demonios, aprendió a besar así?! Caliban era una caja de sorpresas ¡Y seria suyo, solo suyo! Lo tenía bien decidido, no dejaría que otros labios gozaran de su talento natural ¡Al carajo la novia! ¡Él sería</em> Su <em>novia! Invertí los papeles en cuanto me fue posible mirándolo hambriento de probar ese cuerpo que había creado. Primero su mentón, luego su cuello (con el cual me deleite jugando con su manzana de Adán), pase por sus hombros y pechos (fue una experiencia muy placentera estimular esos pezones y escuchar los roncos jadeos salir de esa boca negra), baje por su estómago, acaricie con mi lengua su ombligo y, al final, llegue al tan ansiado mástil.</em></p><p>
  <em>—Caliban, mírame. —le ordene a lo que él obedeció con gusto—. Sabes que voy a hacer ¿verdad? —Caliban me asintió—, lo disfrutaras, pero tienes que ver como lo hago si deseas reproducir estos tratos tú mismo ¿de acuerdo? —volvió a asentir prestando toda la atención a mis ojos. Y sonriéndole maliciosamente procedí a devorar ese majestuoso pene.</em>
</p><p>La lengua lo primero que lamio fue la base, arrancando un saltito del otro, pero aun así Caliban siguió en su lugar siguiendo los movimientos del otro. Luego pudo sentir como el musculo húmedo por la saliva subía por todo lo largo y ancho, mientras las manos masajeaban las bolas arrancando nuevos jadeos. Caliban pronto fue presa de la lujuria y descaro del doctor Frankenstein, pero lejos de molestarse se excito más. Víctor lamió, besó y mordió todo pedazo de piel que tenía el miembro, ahogado en el deseo y el aroma exquisito que este desprendía. Intoxicándolo de más y más lujuria, si es eso acaso posible. Como si fuera la mejor golosina del mundo, degusto ese mástil antes de metérselo de una en su boca. En ese punto Caliban apenas lograba mantener la vista fija, perdido en el placer de la carne, que tan maravilloso lo hacía sentir. Ante el aprisionamiento de su miembro por la cavidad ajena lanzo el primer gemido bestial que logro encender al otro al punto extremo. Víctor no aguantaría mucho más, así que con gentileza detuvo su golosa degustación del miembro ajeno y volvió a recostar a Caliban en la cama. El otro estaba por quejarse cuando el doctor tomo una de esas manos grandes y, lleno de una gran parsimonia, lamio sus dedos conduciéndolos después de considerarlo apropiado hacia su trasero, donde ya lo esperaba la otra mano estrujando las nalgas tan tentadoras.</p><p>—Caliban, lo que tienes que hacer ahora es acariciar el pequeño agujero que tengo entre mis nalgas ¿entiendes?</p><p>—Sí, claro.</p><p>—Bien, adelante.</p><p>Con mucho cuidado, Caliban separo esas apetitosas nalgas e hizo lo que el otro le indico. Suavemente, mientras sus labios se juntaron una vez más, su dedo delineo la argolla. Víctor se derritió en sus brazos y dejo que el de ojos dorados tocara a placer. Cuando paso unos segundos así, le indico que metiera ese atrevido dedo en su interior. Lo cual Caliban ya se esperaba, así que con sumo cuidado metió su regordete dedo en el apretado y caliente orificio. Al hombre de ojos celestes no le incomodo la intrusión a pesar de no estar tan dilatado, disfrutando el dolorcito que pronto se disipo por los movimientos de Caliban. A ese dedo le siguió otro, unos pocos minutos después. Los sacaba, los volvía a meter, los movía en círculos, en tijera, los contraía y agregaba nuevos. Y volvía el circuito, arrancando gemidos y jadeos de ambas bocas, que mordían y lamian la piel del cuerpo ajeno ansiando más.</p><p>Y Víctor decidió que era hora de más. Con una mirada a los ojos del otro, saco esos dedos que tan rico lo tocaron para nuevamente bajar y lamer el glande, la punta y todo el ancho del pene de Caliban. Cuando volvió a subir, beso los negros labios, tomo aire y empezó a empalarse él mismo, ante la atenta mirada dorada y la ayuda de sus manos grandes.</p><p><em>¡Dolía, le dolía bastante! Pero no puedo parar, quiero y necesito esto.</em> Fueron los últimos pensamientos del científico, antes de que todo el pene de la criatura estuviera dentro. Y grito un poco, unas lágrimas solitarias rodaron por sus ojos, atrayendo la atención de su amante.</p><p>—Victor ¿Estás bien? Si te duele mucho, podemos parar. —le dijo preocupado y con una ternura que conmovió el corazón del creador.</p><p>—Siempre duele al principio, mi hermoso Caliban. Pero no es algo que amerite el detenernos.</p><p>—¿Seguro?</p><p>—Sí.</p><p>—Pero... —un nuevo beso lo callo. Pero no fue uno de lujuria o deseo, fue uno donde se dejaba entrever la necesidad, el cariño y la esperanza.</p><p>Y entonces Caliban entendió la razón por la cual Víctor se entregaba a él. <em>Salvación</em>. Víctor jamás amaría a ninguna mujer, jamás podría formar una familia, estaría condenado a tener solo romances de verano, fugases encuentros carnales y poco más. Pero la soledad era su destino, pues en ese mundo no había posibilidad de que dos hombres puedan amarse con libertad. Y Caliban, al no formar parte de ese mundo, brindaba un rayo de esperanza al panorama gris. Entonces, el de ojos dorados devolvió el beso con ternura.</p><p>
  <em>De acuerdo, mi Creador. Yo seré tu salvación. Y a cambio, tú serás mi novia. Mi amado, mi pareja.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Siempre mío. —le aclare cundo nuestras bocas buscaron el aire tan necesitado.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Siempre tuyo. —me sonrió feliz para comenzar la danza del placer.</em>
</p><p>El frenesí fue el pacto. Las respiraciones entrecortadas les nublaron la mente imposibilitando el pensar en otra cosa. Los gritos reemplazaron los gemidos, los jadeos movían la cama haciéndola crujir peligrosamente. El placer los devoro llevándolos al paraíso pecaminoso del que disfrutaron hasta que el clímax los alcanzo. Se fundieron en uno, finalmente sus almas se encontraron y sus corazones se llenaron de dicha. Ese momento tan hermoso que une dos seres en armonía, entre tanto dolor encontraron su lugar.</p><p>Y lo último que cruzo por sus mentes, antes de caer dormidos en los brazos del otro con una hermosa sonrisa en sus tranquilos rostros, fue la frase que Caliban acertadamente le dijo a Víctor cuando Proteo murió: Ellos eran <em>las dos caras de la misma moneda</em>.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>